


【evanstan+海包】良性循环-27

by nazyple



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazyple/pseuds/nazyple





	【evanstan+海包】良性循环-27

流风缚住枝桠，径道旁的叶片簌簌作响。hemsworth的眼中好似暗流涌动，又仿佛带着陨落星辰摩擦在气层时的星火与滚烫 ，Sebastian浑身不自在了起来，他攥着拳头捣到hemsworth的额头，作势很凶，用力却轻，hemsworth脑袋被抵的后仰三分，这才回神。

“问你话呢，你发什么呆”，Sebastian别眼嘟囔，“不知道的还以为你爱上我了。”

“长得帅的人看谁都深情”，hemsworth满腔油嘴滑舌，只是连他自己都不知道此刻他眉目微锁的凝视着Sebastian，“被我爱上的人一定是走了大运。”

Sebastian默默翻了个白眼，没接话，又问一遍，“所以说，你和Evans说什么了啊？”

“什么说什么”，hemsworth道，“为什么问这个，你想让我跟Evans说什么？”

Sebastian猛然想起hemsworth应该不知道他和Chris Evans的二三破事，这问题对hemsworth根本就是不知所以奇奇怪怪吧，他不禁心虚了起来，佯装无事地推开hemsworth左顾右盼，  
“随便问问啦，赶紧回去赶紧回去。”

这次轮到hemsworth没有接话，他掉头向前走，没有丝毫回去的意思。

“hemsworth？”已经准备回去的Sebastian小跑两步追上去，“你没事吧，怎么了？”

“醒酒”，hemsworth捏捏鼻梁骨，脚步未停，“你先回去吧。”

Sebastian踌躇地看着Hemsworth。远远的灯光照不到这里，黑暗中却依旧能看到对方锋峻的脸廓。  
hemsworth明明没喝什么酒，直觉告诉他对方可能是生气了，但Sebastian搞不明白Hemsworth在不高兴什么。他陪着Hemsworth走了好长一截路，二人没有交流，倒也没觉得什么尴尬。

“啊”，Sebastian托起手，几条银色的细线消融在掌心，“下雨了。”

“你怎么还跟着我？”hemsworth摆摆手撵Sebastian回去，“一会儿下大了。”

“我回去你不回去啊”，Sebastian眨眼，“我是不是说什么惹你不高兴了啊，有的话对不起。”

“什么乱七八糟的”，Hemsworth叹口气，“那边音乐太震了，淋淋雨也能让我清醒点。”

Sebastian半信半疑的点头，“哦，好吧。”

疏雨渐密，豆大雨点不断摔在地上溅起银亮的水花。

hemsworth本不打算躲雨，可Sebastian也非得跟着淋，没法，hemsworth往旁边仓库屋檐下走，果不其然，Sebastian跟屁虫一样也跟着过来了。

“回去吧”，hemsworth又说一遍。

“你故意的吗？这雨下大了”，Sebastian努努嘴，“要回去一起回去呗。”

“你看，你也是故意的，”hemsworth道，“故意拉我一起淋雨。”

“明明是你故意拉我淋的”，Sebastian偏头看着他反驳，屋檐聚落的水珠砸在脖子，hemsworth抬手抹掉Sebastian颈侧的雨水。

Sebastian按住他的手，护痒的缩缩脑袋。

手掌连带着心口像在灼烧，不知何由的火焰燃蹿于四肢百骸，继而变成沉沦的欲望。

他定定地看着Sebastian。

“……？”Sebastian危机顿生，僵硬地后退了半步。

事实证明Sebastian的第六感是对的。

hemsworth不由分说地拦着Sebastian的腰肢拖进仓库，高大威猛的男人将体格小一圈的Sebastian掼在仓库隔板上，铝合金板震晃轰响，回音旋荡在空荡荡的库内。

不疼，但是撞得Sebastian眼冒金星，他向后梳的整齐的长发凌乱的落到耳前，Hemsworth手指插入Sebastian的发间。

“想做”，耳侧传来的是湿沉的喘息，“我们做吧。”

“啊！”Sebastian的脸“腾”地红了，因为身上这人直接无耻地唇齿含住了他的耳垂，舌头沿着耳廓软骨朝耳孔里钻。

色情的水声敲击着鼓膜，hemsworth手也不闲着，他摸进Sebastian的后裤腰，拽着内裤边向上提，裤头勒着臀缝，绑着卵蛋和半硬的阴茎前口，hemsworth下体贴着Sebastian的下体磨过，让本就混沌的Sebastian登时软了腰。

“你在干嘛？！”Sebastian涨红着脸挣动低吼，“你疯了吗？！”

“你想不想要？”hemsworth在Sebastian耳后偏下的那块软肉上嘬出青红的印子，双手不费事的扒下了Sebastian和他自己的裤子。  
速度太快以至于Sebastian连反应都没反应过来，等神魂归位的时候早已丢盔弃甲，他开口说话时口水与hemsworth的三根手指黏连出长长的银丝，眼神迷离地根本不具有谈判的资本，  
“不...嗯..啊..不想！你...嗯...这根本不是征求...！”

hemsworth一路吮吸到乳头，含糊的说，“会让你舒服的。”

“这...嗯啊....不、不是舒不舒服的问题....呃..哈.......”Sebastian前胸后穴纷纷沦陷，乳头被吸咬的麻痛交加，后穴被捣地逐渐打开，他明明想推开，但在hemsworth老练又富有技巧的攻势下节节败退，hemsworth的身体卡在他的双腿间，Sebastian下体湿漉漉的前后流水，他最后的抗争也成了欲拒还迎的姿态，“hemsworth...别.....唔..........嗯.........”

这个时候还能停下来的要么是圣人，要么是阳痿。

hemsworth做了个差点没把Sebastian吓出心脏病的姿势，他弯腰将两臂抄过Sebastian的膝弯，手掌稳稳当当的托着Sebastian的臀部站起转了个方向，抱着连骨头都快软掉的Sebastian摁到墙上大开大合地操。Sebastian悬在半空，全凭膝弯架在hemsworth的肘肩和hemsworth托着他臀部的手作为支撑力。他攥着hemsworth的衣领哼呜颤抖，后穴肉壁缩的厉害，可却被那根又大又烫的肉棒强硬地一次次破撞到最深处。

悬空的不安加剧快感的产生，龟头溢出的粘稠晶莹的液体顺着柱身流在腹股沟，打湿了他稀疏的阴毛。

“不不不行，啊....哈....我、我太重了”，Sebastian眼含泪花的求饶，“让我下来...嗯...哈.............”

这种姿势Sebastian以前和自己女朋友做过，那时候作为进攻方的他太清楚有多累了，万万没料到有一天他也会被人以这种姿势操的合不拢上下两张嘴。

“怕我力气不够撑不动你？”hemsworth又是一记深顶，狠狠地凿在里面最令人发疯的那点，怀中人发出急促尖哑的惊喘，着袜的脚趾缩的死紧。

“不舒服？”hemsworth把Sebastian的胳膊挂到自己脖子上，掐着乳尖拔插阴茎，Sebastian紧紧抱着hemsworth，似海浪里的一叶木舟，颠簸动荡，他的腿根韧带酸疼，又被那兽根淦的几乎喘不过气，起初还能克制些许外溢的音调，现在只能放声抽气呻吟试图卸去承受不住的灭顶快感。

“我撑不住了....呜....哈....hems、hemsworth.....”Sebastian哭叫，“不要了...不啊....”

Sebastian搂不住hemsworth了，他抠着hemsworth的皮肉脱力滑下时，hemsworth重新托住了他的屁股，惊吓中Sebastian精关一松泻出股股白浊。

“真快”，Hemsworth调笑，“不碰都能射出来啊。”

Sebastian瞪着Hemsworth，可高潮中的他没有丝毫威力，甚至连话都说不出。

hemsworth猛的又撞两下，终于大发慈悲的抽出来，把Sebastian放在了一块干净的地方。Sebastian两腿没法合，精液沿着大腿一直滑到袜要，他靠着墙滑跪在地上，被hemsworth拎着胳膊摆出趴跪的姿势。hemsworth握着大屌再次提枪上马，Sebastian的长发垂在迷蒙的灰绿眸子前，随着后面人的侵犯挺动来回摆晃。

Sebastian已经泻过一次，却又拖入无休止的性爱中，他被淦的几乎丧失判断力，连hemsworth告诉他衣服会脏让他咬着这种话都乖乖听命。  
实际上衬衫早就脏了，他蜷着身体喘息着咬住衬衫角，牙齿不慎咬到hemsworth的手指，hemsworth轻弹了下Sebastian的牙，随后把手移到Sebastian的胸脯，挤奶一般揉着Sebastian的胸。Sebastian的乳头耸立乳缝张开，粉色的乳晕加深至浅咖，惹人垂涎，也无怪会被粗鲁的揉碾。身后粗长高翘的大根盘着狰狞的血管，一下一下撑开紧窄的肉壁，饱涨的酸麻混着顶深处尖锐绵长的快感俘虏了Sebastian，在hemsworth数以千计的顶撞操弄下，在hemsworth拧动他龟头的那一刻，Sebastian的精液和前列腺液混合着射了一地，而hemsworth也把自己的阴茎塞实在Sebastian的屁眼，浇了他满肚。

·

Sebastian怄气死了。

也就是因为hemsworth把他操的太爽了他才更怄气的，与其说是强迫，还不如说是合奸。

“你不仅没戴套还射进来了！”

Sebastian失禁一样淌着hemsworth浓稠的精液，却憋了半天才憋出这么个控诉的由头，hemsworth连连道歉，他把自己的内裤用来擦精液，把Sebastian的内裤递给了Sebastian。

“我的内裤也用来擦下吧”，Sebastian道。

“你的穿上。”

“？为什么啊？”

“......不穿会湿。”

Sebastian差点没把hemsworth打死。

外面的雨水已经变小，淅淅沥沥的做着最后的收尾。

hemsworth和Sebastian并没有一起回去，他们分了两条道。Sebastian坚持散架也不要和hemsworth一起走，hemsworth十分理解就没有强求。

hemsworth悠哉哉往回走，他远远看到一个人举着伞，被雨淋的像一大只落汤金毛。

“你怎么拿着伞还被淋成这样”，hemsworth走过去问Evans，他注意到Evans的手里还有一把伞，“出来干嘛的？给谁送伞？”

Chris Evans看到他怔住了，攥着伞柄没吭声。

hemsworth一下就有了答案，他的心里突然很不是滋味。

纵使Evans和Sebastian发生过种种不愉快并且已经分开。

但他们是相爱的。

Hemsworth无愧，却有疚。

Chris Evans是他的挚友，没人希望看到好友失魂落魄的糟糕模样，他也能看出来Sebastian云淡风轻的下面是对Chris Evans浓重又沉痛的爱。

他和Sebastian上床的第一次确实是意外，可他今天的这次行为，真的过界了。

Evans和Sebastian的分分合合中，或许会有其他人出现，但这个人，怎么说都不能是他。

“Sebastian没和你在一起吗？”Chris Evans强笑地低声道，“我没别的意思，外面雨大，你们不在，RDJ让我出来看看。”

hemsworth不知怎的，脑中忽得蹦出第一次和男人做的那晚一夜情，那个男人搂着他，张口尽是浓烈喷薄的爱意，如同衰败蔷薇尚存的馥郁芬芳，含着付诸一炬的绝望与希望——

Chris，爱是有惯性的吗？

hemsworth猛然惊了下。

不过仅仅一瞬。

“你说Sebastian？开什么玩笑呢”，hemsworth揽着Chris Evans的肩膀道，

“我怎么可能，和Sebastian在一起。”

tbc


End file.
